


The Past And Roads Ahead.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Bilbo's mindset after he returns to the Shire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past And Roads Ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Do enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

If there be a road to walk,

Oh I wish that my feet will travel it,

I seen so much already,

I am forever changed

and wish to be forever changing.

 

I love these green hills

and this tree,

For they are my unchanging anchor in everything in my world,

For sometimes at night,

I go to sleep and dragon fire

still haunts my dreams

and the heat still sears my skin,

While a deep wily voice

rumbles through all of me.

 

And sometimes,

I dream of a far of misty peak

I saw in an adventure

I sometimes wish I could describe as a dream

yet is far too real,

And though years have passed

and I can see the good, see the light,

I cannot deny

that there is still pain

somewhere under my heart

every time I think of those who are gone.

 

But the roads are still there,

And so are friends,

There are still parts of the world I have not yet seen,

Songs I have not heard

and have not sung,

And though dragon fire still sometimes haunts my dreams,

And the smile of a king and princes are forever lost to me,

I am not afraid of this world

and not weighed down by loss

but driven by friendship and hope.

 

For if I, a little hobbit,

Can know the graces of thirteen great dwarves,

Trade words with a dragon,

See a city on a lake,

Find a magic ring,

Befriend a wizard,

Befriend one set of elves and escape from another,

Ride on a barrel

and wield a magic toothpick,

How can I not believe there is something beautiful,

something worth my life out there?

And how can I be weighed down by loss

when I had something most may only dream about

if they knew what it was like?

So loss will hurt me but not drag me down,

And the world does not scare me,

But enraptures me.

 

So if there is a road,

I wish my feet may travel it,

If there is a story to write,

I wish that I may live it.

 


End file.
